Little Cruise of Horrors
by flickers of sparkles
Summary: The year: 1940. Edward and Bella, an unmarried vampire couple are on a cruise ship. But then someone from Edward's past shows up, Tanya. Bella and Tanya get in a battle for Edward. Edward's choice may seem obvious but is it really? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you like my new story. It came to me in a dream last night and I had to write it!

Disclaimer: SM is the owner of all the twilight characters

BPOV

"Yes, Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Alice squealed with such enthusiasm that I wondered what I was getting myself into. I took a deep breath, necessary for me but unnecessary for my beautiful vampire body. Alice had just managed to convince me that Edward and I should go on this huge ocean liner for our 5th anniversary. I had met the Cullen family in 1925. There beauty had amazed me along with everyone else. But unlike my friends I had no problem speaking to them. I grew to be great friends with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice but I had wondered if Edward was meant to be something more to me.

One day when I was walking home from school, I was cornered by two boys. When I saw them I took a step back and tripped down a long flight of stairs. Apparently I broke my left leg, wrist and worst of all, my spine. Miraculously, Carlisle was first on the scene coming in less than 5 minutes. I know now that Alice called him when she saw a vision of me falling and getting seriously hurt. The second person was Edward. His face was contorted in anger and worry. He knelt beside me as Carlisle examined my wounds. He then leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I want you to hold on, Bella. Hold onto life. Carlisle is going to heal you. I will be beside you the entire time and I want you to know something: I love you." At that moment I realized that I loved him too. I saw his eyes, filled with love and worry. Carlisle determined my injuries were too serious to be saved so both Edward and him injected me with their venom into my neck and wrists. The last thing I saw before I became unconscious was Edward's sweet face.

After 3 days of pain that was like nothing I had ever experienced (and I broken many bones) I awoke a vampire, beautiful and deadly. Edward and the family explained everything and were very patient with me. What hurt me most about my new life was seeing my face on posters all around town. My parents were of course, heartbroken at my disappearance. But I sent them a very beautiful card that said that I was sure that their daughter was in a much better place. I'm not sure what happened to them, they moved out of our small town, Carson less than a year after I went missing.

I soon felt that the Cullens were my new family. After Edward and I revealed our love for each other we spent every single moment together. Emmett of course, used that as an opportunity to tease us mercilessly until one day Edward told Alice, Jasper, and me that Emmett had clung to Rose like a teddy bear for the first year.

Now, 5 years later and we still haven't gotten married (mostly because we were afraid that I was not controlled enough to keep from eating the pastor or some guests). We were planning on getting married a year from now. So we are celebrating my 5th vampire birthday and Edwards and mine 5th dating anniversary. Emmett and Rose had gotten us a cute little tabby kitten, which we named Nemo. Alice loved pets and vowed to take care of her whenever we weren't here. Carlisle and Esme had gotten us an airplane (it turns out Edward has a flying license) and Alice and Jasper had gotten us two tickets on a two week cruise. I was a little skeptical about the cruise but Alice quickly convinced me that it would be great fun. Alice was in charge of packing clothes and I could here Edward and her fighting upstairs. "Alice, why are you packing that shirt? I don't like it" "Well Bella really likes it, but if you don't want it...." "No, wait Alice! Pack it!" I snickered quietly. It was funny how much control I had of him.

As the day of the cruise arrived Edward and I hugged all of our family and I kissed the top of Nemo's head while Edward pet her. We took a plane to Los Angeles and boarded the ship. It was funny how much people stared at us. Whenever someone brave came up, showing extreme interest in one of us, Edward would pull me into a kiss and the person left, sulking. The ship left late so most everyone was asleep except for Edward and I. We stared out at the sea and each other of hours. As he was leaning in to kiss we heard swift footstep and a women's voice squeal, "Edward! It must be you, I would recognize your hair anywhere." The mysterious women was definitely a vampire. She had strawberry blond curls that bounced as she moved and a beautiful face. She ran towards him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

My mouth dropped as I witnessed some strange women kissing my Edward. Hadn't she noticed me?! Thankfully Edward quickly untangled himself from her and pushed her lightly away. She pouted, "Oh, come on Edward! You used to be so much fun. I remember some fun times we had together" she purred. She finally looked behind him and noticed me "Oh, who is this? Some long lost sister? You always were such a kind person, Eddy. She is just staying with you until she gets back up on her feet, I presume." How dare she! Edward and I both snarled." No, Tanya. She is my girlfriend and is staying with me permanently. She is not some charity case" Edward said slowly through clenched teeth.

Tanya's eyes widened as she looked me over. Finally she said "Well I am interested in knowing how _that _happened." I gasped while Edward coolly ignored her and spoke to me "Love, this is my friend, Tanya Denali" "Don't you mean ex-girlfriend, Eddy?" Tanya said smirking at me. "No" Edward said firmly "Only in your mind we were dating before" "No" Tanya said stubbornly " You acted like we were before she came along." I stared horrified, at Edward. His face only showed anger directed at Tanya. " That was all you, Tanya. I never wanted you as any more than a friend." Tanya stood still for a couple seconds before she hissed "You and I both know that that's not true" She turned with the grace of a ballerina before running off towards the cabins.

Another AN: If you like the first chapter read some more or my other story, A Lesson of Life. It has Tanya in it also. Please review if you think I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Little Cruise of Horrors Chapter 2

AN: Hopefully I will try to do Tanya's and Edward's POV if you guys want me too. If you think I should stick to Bella's tell me. Thanks for your guy's support! Reviews just make my day .

Disclaimer:

Edward: Knock knock!

Me: Who's there?

Edward: A carrot

Me: A carrot who?

Edward: A carrot-ture you don't own!

Me: Dang.

BPOV

Chapter 2

As soon as Tanya was out of view I broke down crying. Tearless sobs wracking my chest. "Bella?!" Edward said holding me to his chest. After a couple of minutes of the vampires usual crying I felt I had gotten out what I needed to. "Edward" I said slowly, trying to keep my voice steady after crying. He looked down at me with heartbroken eyes as he whispered "yes, love? I know Tanya's appearance has hurt you but you have to let explain." I nodded at him, willing him to go on. " Tanya was very interested at me for a while a little while. She lied about us having 'fun' together. She was always pushy and very mean to everyone but me and her sisters. I visited her family about 10 years ago in Alaska but I had to cut my trip short because Rose had found Emmett. I hadn't seen them since. Rosalie was always great friends with Tanya so I bet Tanya heard from Rosalie that I was going on a cruise and Tanya could resist popping in on us."

I searched Edward's face for signs of guilt or discomfort but found none. "It's okay. I will believe you over Tanya any day. It just hurt me that I had no idea that she even existed until a few minutes ago." "Bella, you have no idea how much I am sorry" he said, voice filled with regret " Tanya though was and never will be as important to me as you are." I heard the truth in his voice and my ears. I felt instantly better and then looked up to put my arms around his neck and kiss him as Tanya had. Except unlike his reaction to Tanya he pulled me closer and kissed me back. When he pulled back and started chuckling. "What?" I asked curiously. "There is an artist over there that is sketching us. He thinks you look like a goddess."

I looked around and saw Edward was right. A man was furiously scribbling on a sketch pad. A couple minutes later he stopped to admire his piece. He gently ripped out the paper and walked up to me. "Miss? I hope you don't mind but beauty captivated me so much I had to sketch you. Here is it." He held it out and I graciously accepted it. "Thank you so much. I don't mind at all" He nodded and than walked slowly away in the direction of his sketch book. Edward and I stared closely at the sketch and found it remarkably accurate. Edward standing protectively behind me with an arm around my waist while I was gazing toward the sea. "Beautiful" I breathed. I looked from the picture and was shocked to see that it was already around 7 o'clock.

From then on explored the cruise ship, looking at the large library and swimming pool. The ship was so large that we decided we should split up and then meet at 12 in our cabin. Edward headed off to the left while I went to the right. but after a while I got bored on my own and started to head back looking for him along the way. When I looked over at a bench. My heart would have stopped if I was human. Edward and Tanya were sitting on a bench together and were kissing. And Edward wasn't pushing her back like last time. Instead he was doing the opposite. All the breath left my body and the sketch fell and fluttered to the ground. Edward looked up and his eyes widened as he saw me. "Bella?" he gasped. I didn't answer him, instead turned around and did my fastest sprint towards the side of the boat. I jumped over the railing and into the warm Texan water. The last thing I heard before I sunk was "No, Edward! Wait!" from Tanya.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have to say that Chapter 2 was my favorite chapter. I know that everyone who really likes Edward didn't like it when he was deliberately kissing Tanya ( in the background... Edward: Hey! I was not!). But wait till you hear his side of the story. Keep up the reviews!

Disclaimer: Yay! I own the twilight series! YAY! jk, I'm just a teen star struck with Twilight (mostly Edward!)

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was rapidly sinking. But I didn't feel anything, only the pain in my heart. Edward, my one and only love had betrayed me. Kissing Tanya when I was off, exploring the ship. How long had they planned this? I thought bitterly. How long had Edward felt love for her? As the water around me slowly turned black I felt strong hands around my waist pulling me up. I looked up to see Edward, effortlessly swimming to the top. What was that idiot doing? I just gave him a clear path to Tanya and now he was swimming to me. No.

Using all my vampire strength I twisted around and rammed my elbow into his stomach. Bubbles left his mouth and I took this opportunity to make my getaway. Swimming as fast as I can I headed out into the dark sea alone. After a minute I looked behind my back but didn't see anything. Finally he must have understood what I was doing for him. About 20 minutes later I reached a small island about a mile long. As soon as I plopped down on the beach I heard footsteps. I looked up to see, Edward dripping water and wet hair plastered to his face. I jumped up and was about to make a break for it when Edward sunk to his knees, and looked up at me "Please, Bella. Let me explain!" he pleaded.

A flash of white caught my eye, then Tanya arrived, wet as well, standing right behind Edward. "He wants to explain to you that he has never and will never love you, Bella" she sneered. That did it. Without taking one look at Edward or Tanya I ran off into the trees and darkness. "BELLA!!!" Edward yelled. I turned my head slightly and saw that Edward was chasing after me, gaining a foot about every 30 seconds. Soon he would catch up to me.

I decided why should I care if he was chasing me. When he caught up to me I would either ignore him or run off again when he wasn't looking. I saw a large flat meadow, so I turned and abruptly sat down and started to sob, the second time this day. "Bella" Edward whispered softly, but I could tell he was filled with emotion. Edward has done nothing but confuse and hurt me this entire morning. "Go. Away." I mumbled between sobs. I did want him to go away, but not before he told me just one thing.

" Why did you run after me all those times? I was giving you a clear path to Tanya" His eyes filled with shock as he understood. " No, Bella. You don't understand. I was chasing after you because I love you and at the same time I was running away from Tanya because I don't love her." His sounded honest but there was lots of evidence against him. "How can I trust you?" I murmured "I saw you kissing Tanya and she said you and her had fun together" I practically spat. Edward's answer was cut off. "Oh there you are, Eddy!" Tanya said as she ran up to 'Eddy'. I growled deep in my throat and to my surprise, Edward did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter was had to do and tell me what you think of it!

disclaimer: Once again I have to say that Twilight is owned by SM. It really irritates me! 

Chapter 4:

EPOV for the first time! I hope I get it right!:

Once again Tanya managed to get me away from my Bella. She was an irritating thorn in my side and I just wanted to make up with Bella. Tanya pulled out her bottom lip in a pout. "Edward!" she whined. but right now Tanya's emotions were the thing that least mattered. I growled again, trying to look much more sinister and aggressive. In the next moment I heard in Tanya's thoughts her next plan she was going to put into action right now. I gasped just as Tanya said " Now, Eddy is that anyway to treat your fiancée?" She trust her left hand out at Bella who gasped at the sight of the huge ring on Tanya's finger.

I expected Bella to blow up the minute she saw the ring Tanya and just a few minutes ago switched from her right to her left. I had never asked her to marry me, it was all a lie. "Bella!" I pleaded "Would you believe me or that liar?" she paused for a second and then said "You know Edward, you helped after the accident and healed me but now, feeling is worse than what I felt when I fell. I would have believed you before but now? Edward you have kept many secrets from me: You don't love me, you clearly love Tanya, I never knew she existed until last night, and now you are still following me? Edward, you don't love me so why can't you let go?" I felt a shiver of unease, in just one day I had ruined all the trust and our relationship between Bella and I. I had underestimate Tanya and now I was paying for it.

I looked into her nearly black eyes and saw all the pain and sadness I had caused her. "Bella, if you would just give me a chance. I promise you it is worth hearing" For a heartbeat I thought she would refuse but then she silently nodded. I stood up and held out my hand to help her up, she ignored it. Tanya tried to follow us but I growled at her and said "If you dare come move from that spot I will rip you apart, just like you have ripped other things apart" My threat sounded serious so she calmly sat down and tried not to show her fear. Finally, that smug smile was off her face.

We ran for a couple of minutes until I couldn't hear Tanya's thoughts anymore. I sat down on a low branch to a tree and motioned for Bella to join me. She was hesitant and wouldn't meet my eyes. I gently cupped her face between my hands so that she would look at me. "Let me explain at the beginning....." I began " We met the Denali's when we were visiting Alaska to escape from the summer sun. I noticed Irena first and started a conversation with her. When we found out that we were both vegetarians she invited our family over. We accepted, of course and went over later that evening. I noticed Tanya looking at me a lot but I was less than happy about her thoughts, she was as shallow as a kiddy pool and never thought of anyone else except occasionally her sisters. She came on to me right away but I politely turned her down. I didn't know she still had feelings until this morning. I felt no need to mention it to you because I thought it would upset you and Tanya is not a huge person in my life. But anyways, when I was exploring the ship I got lonely and missed you. I went to our cabin and outside I saw a pale vampire that looked exactly like you. I only saw the back of Tanya's head and she was wearing a wig. She had your clothes on and your smell overpowered hers. There was a man a couple feet away screaming his thoughts, so it appeared she were silent. Without thinking I grabbed Tanya and kissed her, that's when you came in. I looked at you and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked back and saw Tanya, smirking at you. I was so shocked and you didn't give me a chance to explain. I couldn't lose you." Bella's eyes grew wide before they closed as slits. " Edward, everything you say makes sense but I don't know how I can put all this behind me." My face fell. "Her eyes softened as she continued "but I will try as hard as I can to do that. Edward, I trust you over Tanya but let me tell you, if she gets within 50 feet of you I have the right to destroy her." I searched her face but she was totally serious, which was fine by me. My family would probably kill Tanya anyways.

"Fine by me" I chuckled before pulling her into my arms and giving her a passionate kiss. It was cut short by a growl and Tanya appeared out of the bushes "No!" she screeched. Great, I was too preoccupied my our conversation that I didn't notice Tanya's thoughts. Before either one of us could say anything Tanya sprang at Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey you! Yes you! Do you want a part in my other story A Lesson of Life? If you answer a question from Chapter 9 you could win a part! So go check it out.

Hey guess what! I'm a vampire except I live off reviews, so help me live my writing reviews!

Disclaimer: SM is the owner of all the Twilight stuff. But a girl can dream can't she?

Chapter 5

BPOV:

Tanya leapt at me arms outstretched, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. In the middle of her leap I saw a familiar shape charge at Tanya. Too big for Edward, it was Emmett. "Girl, you just messed with the wrong family. No one touches my little sister!" Emmett snarled as he football tackled Tanya. As she stumbled to get up Alice appeared and hit her in the chest so hard she left a dent in the ground.

I looked around to see if Jasper and Rosalie were around. They were by a tree. I almost laughed, it looked as if they were in line to hurt Tanya. When Tanya tried to get away from Alice, Jasper sprang into action. Rosalie casually moved a step forward and Emmett ran to go behind Rosalie. When they caught my gaze they both gave me a grin, which I returned. Edward and I ran over to them and Edward asked "Is Carlisle and Esme here too?" "No, its just us. They let us kick Tanya's butt on our own." Emmett said. Edward softly chuckled and all of us turned to see how Jasper and Alice were doing.

Tanya was still spitting and hissing like a cat but Jasper and Alice were sitting on top of her and there was no way she could escape. "Ready to give up, Tanya?" Alice inquired. Tanya still looked mad but, seeing that there was no other way to get up, she sighed and nodded.

When she got up everyone of the Cullens were still on their guard. If Tanya tried to get away Edward would be able to catch up with her easily. Edward slowly stepped forward and put an arm around my waist. "Tanya, you are free to go but if you ever attack anyone of us you will be hunted down and killed. Do you understand?" "Yes. But why? You had every chance to stay but then you went after her." "I love her" Edward said simply "Now, leave." She snarled but ran off in our opposite direction. "Glad that's over! Wow she is certainly something Eddy. Carlisle would have disinherited you if you chose her over Bella." Emmett said then let out a booming laugh.

"Well, Emmett" Edward said with a cocky grin on his face. "A. We are immortal, so Carlisle hasn't even set up an inheritance and B. I remember you saying something about her having very nice hair." Rosalie growled and shook a threatening finger towards him. "You...Did... What?!" "I said it in a friendly way." Emmett weakly defended. Emmett could easily stand up to giant grizzly bear but even he could not beat back Rose's wrath.

Rosalie grabbed his shirt and kissed him. I turned away and saw Alice and Jasper doing the same thing. Edward's arm pulled me closer and he leaned down. I crushed my lips against him and internally swooned. Kissing Edward was the perfect ending.

THE END

AN: I smell a sequel. What do you think?


End file.
